


A Sweet Lesson in Pie

by luckypixi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean teaches Cas the Love of Pie, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckypixi/pseuds/luckypixi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel have some free-time so Dean takes Cas to a cafe for some valuable life lessons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sweet Lesson in Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sweet fluffy time between Dean and Cas.  
> Enjoy!  
> Onwards.........

Castiel looked out of the window, watching the people move around in the street outside, minding their own business. He dragged his eyes away and craned his neck to look for Dean. The elder Winchester was at the counter at the small cafe they had stopped in. Dean's arms were full up with small plates, on each one a small slice of pie. Cas smiled to himself, watching Dean make his way to their table.

Dean clanged into their table, the angel reaching over and grabbing their drinks before they spilled over the table. The hunter smiled sheepishly, before setting down all his precariously balanced plates. 'Right' he started. He stuck out his finger and pointed. 'Apple. Cherry. Strawberry and Lemon' He sat down heavily and stared at the angel, who was looking at him bemusedly.

'We really should be helping Sam' the angel pointed out. They had left the younger Winchester at the motel, researching a new case. Dean smiled widely and shrugged. 'Sammy's fine. Besides, this is more important'

Castiel smiled, leaning forwards to steal a small kiss. Dean grinned and picked up a small dessert spoon. 'Ok. You've tried meaty pies and chocolate pies. Now you try fruit' he cut a small slice out of the Apple pie and gently guided the fork into the angel's waiting mouth.

Castiel chewed slowly, savouring the sweet taste. 'Mmmm' he murmured.

'Good. So you like that one?' asked Dean, eyes hopeful. Cas nodded.

'It was most pleasant' he stated.

Dean moved on to the next plate. 'Right. Next' he cut a small slice out of the Strawberry pie, the fresh fruit shining in the mid morning light. Again, he guided the fork to Castiel's mouth, who chewed it thoroughly.

The angel made a small face, eyebrow knitting slightly. 'This has a sharper taste than the last one' he noted.

Dean nodded. 'Right. So not a fan of strawberry.' He leaned forward and kissed Castiel gently. 'Never mind. On to the next one!' he laughed.

Castiel ate the Cherry one and made a small 'mum mum', clearly enjoying the new flavour. He regarded Dean, who was watching him with an affectionate smile on his face. Cas smiled shyly at him.

'This one was sweeter than the first one. Very nice. What was it again?'

Dean checked the plate. 'Cherry' he confirmed.

'I like Cherry' announced Cas, smiling slightly. Dean chuckled, his eyes sparkling.

'Last one' he fork fed Castiel the last pie, the lemon. As soon as it touched the angels lips, Castiel pulled back sharply, the sour taste making his mouth tingle, pursing his lips. He bravely carried on chewing, making a disgusted face when he finally swallowed.

Dean meanwhile had dissolved into hysterical laughter. He leaned back in his chair and pointed at the angel, eyes streaming. 'You're face!' he choked, still laughing.

Castiel sat there, watching Dean laugh, the taste of the sour lemon still in his mouth. He calmly reached forward and sipped at his coffee, which he much preferred to the pie.

After a few minutes Dean had calmed down enough to speak. 'Whew. You should have seen your face Cas. Classic.' He told the angel, who smiled affectionately back at him.

Suddenly Dean's phone rung and he rummaged in his pockets, Cas taking the time to finish the apple and cherry pie.

'Right, Sammy. On our way' Deans sighed and pulled his wallet, leaving some notes on the table and standing up. 'Sorry Cas, sasquatch wants us back ASAP.'

Castiel nodded and stood up as well. Dean grinned and kissed him again.

'Well I know one thing' said the hunter as they stepped out into the street.

'What's that, Dean?' asked the angel.

'I'm buying you more lemon pie' grinned Dean, as they reached the Impala.

Castiel smiled and joined Dean as they made the short trip back to their motel.


End file.
